Sonamy:This Means War
by crystal blue the hedgie
Summary: Amy is upset that she was betrayed by her best friend and crush will she move on or will she still want Sonic. What crazy things I have in stored for you. There will be crazy sycos, fights, car racing, and more. Amy is an all new Amy and Sonic will he change to. Amy wont be chasing Sonic anymore but will it be the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys my first story about sonamy hope ya like it

Shadow: "they better luv it"

Knuckles: "damn right"

Tails: "Calm down guys"

Amy: "Ya or I will hit you with my hammer"

Me: "ok back to the story"

Disclaimer of any Sega characters

Dear Diary,

Entry 1,

I'm 21 and Sonic still ignores me. I took Rouge's advice and stopped wearing that red dress and when I did Sonic finally looked at me and said hi without running away. But after that he acted like I was invisible AGAIN AHHHH. What am I doing wrong is it that I am naturally ugly. And guess what I saw yesterday…..

Flashback*

"I wonder where sonic is" said Amy who was looking for Sonic in the park.

"Oh Sonic" said a familiar voice behind a bush. "You are so romantic and sweet" said the voice again.

"I would do anything for you, you are my one true love" said Sonic behind the bush

"Sonic is that you my love" said Amy who came from in front of the bush and went where she heard the voices.

Amy saw that she had interrupted a date between her friend Sonic and her best friend Sally who both looked at her in shock.

"Oh" said Amy in a whimper like whisper.

"Amy what are you doing here you just messed up our picnic for our five month anniversary" said Sonic

Sally got up from the blanket that she was sitting on walked over to Amy carefully putting her hand on her shoulder

"Amy I'm sorry you had to find out this wa-"

Amy cut her off by hitting her hand off of her shoulder and glared at Sally with tears in her eyes.

"SALLY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME YOU KNOW I LIKED SONIC AND THEN U GO BEHIND MY BACK AND START DATING HIM AND THEN YOU DON'T TELL ME" said Amy furiously.

Sally looked down guilty in her eyes. "Amy I'm s-"

"Leave me the hell alone Sally" said Amy with a tear sliding down her face. Amy turned around and ran home as fast as she could while hearing faint calls of her name.

Flashback End*

I feel like my friends betrayed me. Every time they try to call me I just ignore them because I'm too depressed.

END OF DIARY

Amy closed her diary and put her pencil and diary next to her when the phone rang.

Amy sighed and looked at the collar ID and was surprised when it had Rouges name. She picked up the phone.

"Hi Rouge"

"Hi Amy I heard what happened are you ok"

"Never been better…."

"Amy I know you're not happy but you can't just stay in your house forever"

"I don't ever want to go outside again"

"Amy forget about Sonic there's other fish in the sea"

"But there's only one fish I want"

"Amy we are going shopping tomorrow you need to leave that house"

"Bu-"

"Well see you at the Pavilion Mall goodnight hun"

The call ended and Amy hanged up the phone she checked the time it was 10:17 so she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed and silently prayed to od that Sonic could at least notice her she fell asleep with that thought in mind.

Please review I hope you guys like it.


	2. Getting Ready For War

Crystal: I'm baccckkk

Amy: Halleluiah.

Sonic: Let's stop talking and get this thing started.

Shadow: When and am I going to get to have a role in this.

Crystal: Shadow be patient.

Sonic: Exactly.

Shadow: Shut up faker all you do is complain.

Sonic: You shut up.

Crystal: Okay on with the story.

Back to story…..:

10:00 in the Morning

(Amy Pov)

*wakes up and stretches in bed and then yawns then phone suddenly rings*

"Are you serious who calls this early in the morning" say Amy as she reaches for her phone to see who in the heck was calling her. She sees its Rouge and wonders why she's calling her.

"Hello" says Amy wondering still what she wants.

"Hey Amy I'm on my way to your house now, sorry if I'm a little late Knuckles was bothering me again and I had to give him the hint that I had to go." Says Rouge

"Rouge why are you on your way here? And what do you mean Early it's like 2:00 Am." Says Amy tiredly.

"Amy it's like 10:00 you overslept and were going to mall don't you remember yesterday. Now get your lazy behind up and get ready before I get there. Kay? Bye!" says Rouge before she hangs up

Amy Thinks about what Rouge says and then remembers the event of yesterday and remembers how her BFF Sally had broke the girl code by kissing the boy she loved and doesn't tell her but does it behind her back. She felt like she was about to cry but sucked it up and refused to let her heart be broken by her former crush Sonic and former BFF Sally. Amy quickly got up from her bed brushed her teeth, ate some cereal, took her shower, and put on a cute outfit.

A outfit: a black skirt, a red shit that has "adorable cute girl" in pink cursive letters, red and pink hearts on black high knee socks, a black and pink jacket, a pink headband, red black and pink Jordan's, and red highlights in her hair (her hair goes all the way to her butt but it was curled so it reached to her mid back).

The doorbell rang so Amy walked out the bathroom and opened the door and found Rouge there. Amy looked at the outfit she was wearing and this is what she saw

Rouge's outfit: black jean shorts, a light blue shirt that had a dark blue lip mark on it, her hair was in a ponytail (reaches to her mid back) ,black, light blue, and dark blue Nike's.

"Whoa Rouge you look good" say Amy

"Well Amy you look great good thing you finally stopped wearing that red dress you got curves the even Sonic would faint if he saw you now."

"Well I don't care what Sonic thinks I've moved on, and since I've moved on I thought maybe I don't need to wear the red dress and maybe change my look. I'm a whole new person, and I don't care what Sonic thinks."

"Amy you go girl who cares what that bastard thinks he's just a waste of time."

"Rouge no bad language it's not cute and proper to cuss, unless you really upset."

"Whoa are you sure I'm speaking to right Amy did I get the wrong house, just kidding but you are a new you. Now time for the important stuff unlike Sonic but LET'S GO SHHHOOOPPPIIINNNGGG."

Until the next chapter bye guys I'll try to write chapter 3 as soon as I can but I really hoped you liked it. Remember if you want your O.C in this fanfiction comment or private message me

Please follow me and this story

And tell me what you think might happen I luv you my little duckies XD.


End file.
